Benzimidazoles substituted in the 2-position with hydrocarbon alkyl and hydrocarbon aryl groups are well known compounds. For example, in Elderfield's "Heterocyclic Compounds", John Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York, New York, such 2-substituted benzimidazoles and processes for their preparation are disclosed. Also, the literature describes benzimidazoles that are substituted with perfluoroalkyl groups. While various 2-substituted benzimidazoles are disclosed by Elderfield as well as in other publications, e.g., "Imidazole and Its Derivatives" by Klaus Hofmann, Interscience Publishers, New York, New York, the prior art makes no mention of benzimidazoles substituted in the 2-position with a perfluoroalkyleneether group.
It is a principal object of this invention, therefore, to provide benzimidazoles substituted with perfluoroalkyleneether radicals.
Another object of the invention is to provide a process for preparing the 2-substituted benzimidazoles.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the ensuing disclosure.